1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical sector of construction elements.
In general, two large manufacturing methods can be distinguished. According to a first manufacturing method, a tradtional procedure is carried out by pouring concrete into formworks in order to produce the walls of the swimming pool. Once the concrete has set, the formworks are removed. This procedure is relatively heavy and expensive. After form removal, it is then necessary to line the inside of the swimming pool by means of tiles for example.
In another manufacturing method, prefabricated polyester panels are used. This construction is easy, however, it is relatively expensive. Problems relating to strength may also arise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to overcome these disadvantages, panels which are used as disposable formworks have been offered. For example, the French patent 81.24031 whose applicants are also the holders, can be mentioned. However, by way of their design, this type of panel cannot be made on an industrial scale, therefore, once again, relatively high manufacturing costs are involved. Problems regarding storage and transport of the panels may also arise.